Beautiful
by Prelude.of.Decay
Summary: A re-telling of Beauty and the Beast. Only...what if Beauty, in this case Esi, wasn't exactly beautiful. Rated PG for some violence in later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Thank you for clicking into this story. It's quite different...but good. The main character, as you will read, is very self conscious of herself. And that then will lead on to an interesting plot...that may make anyone change their mind about wanting to be so beautiful. Anyway, please read and review. The more review the better...and it will help me make this story better. Thanks. 

__

**Chapter one **

__

The king sits upon his verdant throne and gazes forth among his fellowmen.

He is a selfish king...a king that is obsessive in every aspect about himself.

And yet he remains selfish and heartless,

only longing for the most preeminent in the world that he reigns 

And he calls among his men...and he orders

that they shall find him a wife;

but not any wife...but the finest and most beautiful,

that any man has ever clasped his eyes upon.

And they listen...

and they know not one woman in the world could suit their king. 

But he orders...

And they listen...

And they depart from their king, 

in hopes of finding this woman. 

A woman whose beauty surmounts any beauty that God himself could ever create.

And there is one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beautiful 

Esriella sat reluctantly among the monotonous elders in the masque. She was a tall and seemly girl, but not quite considered elegant. And she was the least beautiful among her three older sisters. Her sisters all had soft, golden hair with emerald green eyes just as their mother had. But, Esriella had none of these. She had dark, brown hair with dark eyes to go along with her hair. And she hated it. Ever since she was but only a small child, she had hated her looks. She would arrive at parties with her hair covered any way she could have covered it in. A shawl, maybe, or just tightly in a bun with a cloth wrapped evenly around it to keep the wandering eye from noticing how different she was from her three beautiful sisters. But, all could tell how she resented herself. Even the master Rolir's servants knew it...and they would constantly bicker and daunt her about it. And she, herself caused her to remain isolated...isolated from anyone who dared to speak to her. And she remained alone...in her thoughts and envious ways towards all those who were prettier than she. And her thoughts then soon began to poison her ...and had always kept growing in her mind. 

**

"Esi." A young, sweet voice called from the dancing room. A girl soon entered Esriella's room. She was a beautiful girl...with golden hair and eyes that anyone could tell belonged to one of the Rellmay daughters. She smiled once she caught sight of her sister. "Esi! What are you doing in here?" She asked, her voice full of deep concern for her younger sister.

"I'm sitting." Esi answered quietly. Her light face sulked as she hung her head down so her eyes stared desolately down at the polished floor. Her sister sighed.

"We just arrived...you can't already be bored out of your wits." She explained. She stood before her miserable sister and after a moment of no answer, she sat closely by her. "What's wrong now?" She asked. She seemed aware that there were many eyes of the elders drawn to her sweet appearance...and she began to become impatient with her sister's stubbornness. 

"Nothing is wrong...nothing at all." Esi replied. She looked up at her sister, and once she saw her sisters beauty once more, she began to feel hot tears form in her eyes. "I just don't like parties...and masques. I don't like to be around all of the people." She answered. Her voice started to crack as she spoke, and she seemed almost incapable of speaking. Her sister sighed beside her.

"Well, if that's the case...you just need to meet the people, and become acquainted with them." Her sister replied. "Come....I'll show you to them." She stood up immediately and took her sister's cold hand. Esi mumbled something under her breath, but her sister seemed not to have noticed.

"Pearl. Maybe I don't _want _to meet anyone. Maybe I just want to be left alone." Esi replied. Her sister winced. Pearl knew that there was something different about her younger sister...something that neither she nor anyone else could understand. And Pearl had tried to help her sister, but to Esi nothing seemed to appeal to her, and it was as if she had given up on herself entirely.

"Why not?" Pearl asked. She had a sense of despair in her voice. "Is it because of Father?" Pearl asked impetuously. Her sister looked curiously at her.

"No." Esi replied. "I don't care about him."

"Yes you do...you must care something about your poor dying father." Pearl cried to her sister. "You can't be _that _coldhearted." But her sister sighed and stood up beside her.

"He brought his fate onto himself....He deserves to die." Esi replied. But she had no answer to the cold selfishness that grew in her darkened heart. Her sister only cried sobs before her, and before the sullen eyes befalling them. 

And Esi walked quietly away from her desolate sister. She did not care of the misfortune that had come upon her family. She didn't even care about her sisters. She only cared about herself...and of her unbeautiful face that cried only for the mourning of her beauty. And yet Esi kept walking...away from her sister and away from all humanity. She did not want to live among these people...these people who judge you only by your appearance. She wanted to live among her self and the ugly creatures of the world who cared only for your beauty within. But, there was no place such as that...for even the ugly creatures looked among themselves for only the most beautiful...and that-she was not. 

***End of chapter one.*** I'll post chapter two very soon. Please read and review!And here are a few character definitions.

-Esriella(also know as Esi)-the youngest of the Rellmay sisters. She is the least beautiful of her sisters and she wants to find a way to change that.

-Rolir-a wealthy merchant who is called by everyone-Master Rolir. He has many servants who run errands for him and run into the Rellmay daughters many times.

-Pearl-the second oldest of the Rellmay daughters. She is also one of the most beautiful. She has a sweet and caring heart and is the only one who truly cares about her sister, Esi.

-Father Rellmay-the dying father of the Rellmay daughters. He was once a very wealthy and happy trader, but now lies helplessly in his bed, ever since an unknown sickness overtook his body. He had always loved all three of his oldest daughters...but had never taken a good liking towards his youngest daughter, Esi. The reason is unknown for now. 

__


	2. Esi's departure

Chapter two

Esi left the masque as quick as her small feet could take her. And she cried...she cried sobs of misery. She didn't know what she would do next. She didn't want to return home-to a place that nobody wanted her at. Except for Pearl, of course. Pearl had always cared for her. And mother. But mother still had her ways. She was very conscious of the fact that her youngest daughter was not very pleasing to the eye. And it had bothered her. She had wanted a beautiful daughter to show off to her friends in the market...and to find her daughter a handsome husband. But, no man had ever asked for Esi's hand, or even to see the girl. And she was just barely over the age of sixteen...her age being past the age of a normal girl to be married. For this, Esi's mother had always held a grudge against her daughter...though it wasn't her fault. Mother had even turned the blame to God. Blaming Him for giving her an ugly daughter. "Is this what you want? Do you want me to be unhappy?" She would ask Him. But she would only hear the rustle of the wind sweep against her face. And she would cry. Though, she would never tell her daughter about these moments...and she would keep a calm and caring face whenever she was around Esi. 

"Esi!" a voice called from above the wind. At first its sounded like the voice of the angels, but the idea left Esi's mind once she saw Pearl running towards her. "Esi! Why do you run?!" Pearl called. She seemed out of breath, but continued to run towards her sister. Esi just stood and waited for Pearl to reach her. 

"What do you want, Pearl? To have another one of your talks?" Esi asked. Her voice had no life within it...but she remained steady awaiting her sister. And when Pearl reached her, she hung her head, once again, low, so that her eyes stared coldly at the ground.

"No. I just want to know what is wrong with you. And why you are leaving. And where to." Pearl answered. And then Esi laughed...the first laugh since what seemed like ages. But, this laugh was cold and full of bitterness.

"I'm leaving, Pearl. I'm leaving this wretched place. I can't stand being here any longer." Esi answered. Her sister just stood in front of her in awe.

"You're not leaving. You don't have anywhere to go." Pearl cried. "You're very stubborn, you know. I can't stand seeing you bicker and sulk every waking minute, Esi. And I know what you fear. I hear you talk in your sleep. You're afraid of having no friends and no husband....But, guess what? I have no husband either." She cried.

"You could have any husband your heart desires! You refuse every one that asks for your hand! It's your fault that you have none....The only reason I don't have one is because I'm ugly." Esi replied. Her eyes became wet and tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. She bit her lip trying not to let out a river of tears that she felt like doing. 

"That's where you're wrong, Esi. You're beautiful...but you just don't see that, do you?" Pearl rubbed her eyes. "And you can always tell if love is true to you...or if your friends are really your friends. That...is what I can never tell. And all those men...they just loved me because I was pretty...and the same for my friends. I don't know who my true friends are...but you do. And one day, some nice man, with a kind heart will love you. And you'll know that it's true love. That's something I will never be able to tell." Her face was becoming reddened from her crying...and the strong wind that stung her face.

"Goodbye, Pearl." Esi whispered...but just loud enough for her sister to hear. "And I wish you the best of luck." And then Esi turned...and walked quickly away from her grieving sister. She also felt something...something warm and sweet inside of her...and she knew that she loved her sister. But, with that knowledge, she began to walk even quicker...because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to leave. 

*********

***Author's note: Please Read and Review!


	3. William

Chapter three:

William 

The sun had shone brightly throughout the entire kingdom, and the prince grew restless. He had been doing poorly in his studies...for he had many important things upon his mind. He was turning seventeen in less than a week...and he had been expected to find a wife before then. But he knew that he could not, for it was impossible to find a wife in four days. And he grew impatient and sullen because so. His Father, the king, had warned him to find a suitable wife...and he became even more upset because so. And he would sigh and walk around in a morose mood until one would give him something to do. But today was not one of those days where one was just simply there. His father had left the kingdom to find _himself _a wife also. And many of their servants had gone along with him to find such a woman. But the prince would only curse his father for his stupidity. His father had gone to other kingdoms just to find the most beautiful woman. But if there were such a woman, wouldn't she already be married? For is she were the most beautiful...she would have tons of men prowling about for her company. So...wouldn't it be completely useless to go in search for a woman who is already taken? But, his father had insisted that _he _shall find this woman and make her his wife. And still the prince would think of his father as an ignorant fool. How could he ever find the most beautiful woman? And how could he tell that she were? Because isn't beauty found in the eye of the beholder? And doesn't father still love mother? Why would he go in search of the most beautiful when he had always told mother that _she _was the most beautiful? Just because mother isn't with us anymore...that doesn't mean we should forget all about her...and forget about all of the promises you made to her. And it was these questions that prowled about the prince's mind...until he felt that he might just have gone crazy. 

*******


	4. Esi and Will

It was around evening when the prince finally decided that despairing over the impossible would get him nowhere. He stumbled into his bedroom and sat upon his bed to think of what he might possibly do. He could go into town...and entertain himself with the distant merchants. They would always bring _something_ spectacular. Such as the time one merchant came across a wild dragon and brought him into town to show everyone what he had captured. Who knew that a dragon could burn his way through metal chains? And then there was the time when another merchant was selling a mermaid...but no man would purchase her because she would seduce them. And what fun is that, if your mermaid was in control of _you_? The prince laughed to himself at the memories. He had always loved going into town, though, everyone would treat him coldly because of the way he was dressed. _Well, that's not my fault that they can't afford such delicacies such as I have._ The prince thought to himself. And he smiled. He was already feeling better, even though he wasn't even in town yet. 

And soon the prince was dressed and ready to leave. He felt better than he had in what seemed like ages. And, in a way, he was glad that his father wasn't home. If his father were there with him, he would never let him go to town...for town was a place where poor villagers would buy and trade. And the king would never allow any of his family to go to a place where poor people traded. 

* * * * * * * 

It was late when Esi arrived home. She would gather her things and leave before father even noticed that she was there. _Yeah right. _Esi thought. _Even if I wanted him to notice me, he wouldn't. _And she made her way to the front door and walked in. As she walked in, she noticed a strong draft. It was freezing inside, and she could hear her father's moans of discomfort. _He shouldn't be in this cold. _Esi told herself. And for a moment, Esi even considered making a fire for her father's warmth. But, just as soon as the thought entered her mind, it once again left, leaving her normal, selfish thinking behind. And Esi walked past her father's room with his moans entering her mind. She ignored them, and made her way upstairs. 

When she got to the top of the stairs, she quickly made her way to her bed and began packing her blanket and clothes into a wool bag. She didn't know what she was doing, or where she was going, but something in her head was telling her to go faster and to leave the house at one. And she did so. She packed everything that her wool bag could hold, and when she had packed a few days worth of food, she left her home, in search of a better life.

* * * * * * * 

Shortly after Esi had left her home and had begun her journey, the sun started to show from behind the distant hills and it's rays were already beginning to warm her. She didn't mind, though, because she was far enough from her village, that anyone in search of her, would have a curse of bad luck. She was far from civilization and she enjoyed her own company. She didn't have to look different amongst people...because there were no people around her. And soon she began to sing to herself.

"_The world is a cage that binds the weak,_

But I am no match for its chains

I leave this wretched world to seek,

among the distant plains...

A place that is like no other,

A place where I belong

I shall have the nature mother,

as the one to I sing this song."

And Esi sung until her voice became course and she began to make out a small town in the hills. She did not know that there was a town east beyond hers and she halted at once when she saw it.

"A town?" She asked herself. She scratched her head ignorantly. "Must I go?" She asked the wind, expecting an answer. But the wind only blew her auburn hair loosely out of her shawl. "Is this the place where I am to be lead? Is this a place where beauty only grows within?" She asked the wind once again. And then she answered herself. "I shall go anyway. I need more food." And with that, she walked slowly to the town that was among the hills.

* * * * * * *


	5. Rellin the magician

Chapter 4

When William entered the town, he felt a great sense of freedom surround him. He hadn't been beyond the castle gates in what seemed like an eternity and he was eager for new faces and the excitement of the town. And when he studied the town, he saw many new things that had not been there previously. There were newer and more improved shops, there were about twice as many merchants as usual, and it seemed that the town was unusually crowded with many people of many different races. He saw among the crowd some foreign elves, black witches, and even some dwarves. And he stood among them suddenly aware of how he stood out. He was the most richly dressed one there and he quickly turned to the nearest being and saw himself gazing in the eyes of a Forest gnome...the most devious and devilish creature of the lands.

"Uh...excuse me, sir," William announced quickly as the gnome's eyes laid steadily in his glance. "Would you care to make a small---uh---trade?" He offered to the gnome. The gnome only stared back. But after a short moment of stillness amongst the two, the gnome answered.

"What kind of trade?" The gnome asked spitefully. As he spoke, his large teeth shone from the corners of his enormous mouth. William started to shake as his eyes broke free from the gnome's stare and he looked down at the gnome's old and worn tunic.

"Well--um--my tunic for yours." William answered, his voice shaking as he did. The gnome looked down at the rich tunic of William and a smile appeared on his face. 

"Very well...stupid human." The gnome exclaimed as he began removing his cloth. "My leader will be happy if I come to him with fabric such as this. A good fortune it will bring to us." And the gnome handed William his tunic, waiting for the rich one in return. William hurriedly removed his shirt and handed it to the gnome. Then he slipped the gnome's tunic over his head. He looked down in disgust. The tunic was soiled and dirty and William had to literally hold his nose to keep the smell of the gnome's sweat out of his breaths. But, the tunic would have to do...for the prince now looked more like a peasant...and that was the look he desired. 

"Thank you gnome." William muttered. 

"I am not just a gnome, stupid human. I am a gnome thief." The gnome replied sternly. 

"And _I _am not a stupid human, thief gnome. I am--a very important man of great stature." William answered, and he left the gnome to his laughing.

* * *

William entered back onto the stones of the main market street and glanced around, only to find that he was being ignored by all who passed him. _Good. _He thought to himself. And the prince wandered the streets continuing to gaze at the wondrous shops and stands that were crowded everywhere onto the streets. He saw great magicians who showed their customers many of their stunts and spells waiting to get many shiny pieces of valuable metal and gold awaiting them in their small baskets. The prince always awarded them with a few pieces of gold, and he would always get a welcoming smile from all of the merchants. 

"Ah...Will." An old voice sounded from behind William. William turned quickly around, hoping that the one who recognized him would not be one of his father's associates. But, as he turned around, he found himself staring bleakly into the face of his old friend, the magician Rellin. Rellin had used to be the castle's head magician, but William's father had excused Rellin from the job one he realized that the magician had been teaching William a few of his spells.

"Rellin?!" William exclaimed. 

"Yes, dear boy. It is me." The magician replied. "And you have grown very much since the last time I saw you." The magician laughed and held out his arms to the prince. William came forward in almost a run to greet his dear friend.

"Where have you been, Rellin? Still trying to make the King of Wondri hire you as his magician?" William asked. The magician laughed.

"No, boy. I've given that up a long time ago."

"Then why are you here?" The prince asked eagerly. Rellin only smiled.

"I came to see you." Rellin laughed.

"What else?" The price asked. "I know you wouldn't come _all _way here just to see me--the once who cost you your job here. I knew I shouldn't have practiced my levitation spells at the dinner table. It really wasn't your fault." And the prince stood before his old friend in the middle of the hasty crowd waiting for an immediate answer. But there was none.

"How about we go visit the Seer...for a change." The magician suggested. 


	6. Rellin's short farewell

The prince ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and gazed irritably at his friend...obviously annoyed at the magicians reluctance at answering his question. 

"I am not sure that I want to spend my valuable time in the presence of a false Seer," the prince replied. The magician stared coldly at the boy. 

"There are very few things that I dislike, my boy, and one of them is disobedience," Rellin remarked. "And if you must dislike the Seer...than you very well must tell me why." And then, to his surprise, William laughed.

"How about we go back to the castle? My father is away--on some...business. I would also like the company--I'm always looking for a little amusement," the prince teased. 

"Yes, yes. I know all about your father's dealings...and must I say that I am not the least bit surprised," the magician replied. William looked up into his gray eyes with a look of deep alarm. 

"How---how did you..."

"Oh, my boy," the magician interrupted, "I know many, many things that you would have never guessed that I knew. For example...I know that you are deeply troubled by the fact that you have not yet found a bride for your seventeenth birthday. And that you have been spending your days moping uselessly around the castle in search for an answer that you know will not come." William stared strangely at the magician. 

"How do you know these things?" the prince whispered--as if he were falling upon an unknown secret. "You must've seen some sort of Seer already to know such things--but why would you want to know about such stupid things as that?" he asked Rellin. The magician only laughed in his tense face.

"_That_ is one of the reasons why I have come to see you," he laughed. "See---I _did _come _all _the way here just to see my old friend---well, my young friend that I have known for a long time--if almost seventeen years is considered a long time." The magician laughed at his own joke...but, William stood in front of the magician with a solemn look on his face.

"How did you know?!" the prince demanded. "Have you fallen into evil? Are you using their black magic to know all this?" he asked. Rellin shook is head in a joking manner.

"My young friend---I shall tell you all that know and all that I must tell you--but, I shall have to wait until I meet up with a few of my other friends. The silversmith...for example. I haven't seen him for years and I am eager to surprise him with my company," the magician laughed. "You're not the _only _one that I came to visit."

"Ahh...so you're a popular guy," the prince joked. But, inside he felt deep fear and irritant at the magician's mockery. Rellin had never taken anything seriously...even if it were the end of the world. And so...he let his friend leave him.

"I shall meet up with you at the castle!" the magician exclaimed as he separated from the prince in almost a hurry. 

"When?!" the prince yelled back.

"Whenever I am through talking! I could take hours...even days!" the magician called back. And, even though the magician was far from the prince that the prince couldn't see him, William still could hear the magicians laughter from over the wind and the voices of the crowd that had now separated them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	7. The King's Royal Guard

Author's note: Sorry I have taken so long to add more to this story. My computer was screwing up for some stupid reason and then I realized it was because I never paid the bill. But--now it's paid and I am back on. So...here is the next part. The story gets better--I promise.

***************************

Esi

***

By the time Esi had reached the town in the hills, her feet were sore and her legs felt as if they could carry her no more. She had stopped a few times to rest, but her legs would not move the way she had wanted them to. They dragged along slowly up to the town gates. 

When Esi had finally reached the gates, she found herself staring into the eyes of an armored man--if he even was a man. She suddenly felt nervous and incredibly self-conscious of the fact that she looked the way she felt. Her eyes lacked sleep and her face showed hunger in every way. But, as the man kept staring silently at her--she began to wonder if he was even alive, and her nervousness quickly left her.

"Hello," she replied to the cold stare. And when there was no answer, she began to feel foolish for talking to a statue. She stared behind the lifeless man and saw that the gate entrance was closed. But, maybe there was a way in, she thought. She then stepped forward to walk past the still man.

"No outsiders shall pass," the armored man replied to her move. He stepped in front of her and withdrew a large, silver sword. At this, Esi jumped and let out a small yell of surprise. 

"I--I didn't know you were alive," she meekly replied.

"You truly are an outsider then," the man sternly answered. 

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" 

"You have clearly never seen a King's Royal Guard. And that surly means that you are not of this kingdom," the guard explained, "I cannot allow you to pass." Esi winced at this.

"But I must pass. I may not know what a Royal Guard is...but I do know that I need to go in."

"What is your business in Garrior?" the armored man asked, "if you need to enter, you must have a reason to. And that is what I must know." Esi sighed.

"My business is my own," she replied.

"Not to the King of Garrior's Royal Guard it is," the man replied.

"Alright then," Esi sighed, "If you must know.... I need to enter because I need to get food and clothing and all other needful things."

"Why?"

"Because I'm traveling! That's why!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, ma'm," he replied.

"Sorry...but you really are quite annoying," Esi answered. as she pushed her long dark hair back over her shoulder. The guard stared at her strangely.

"A well brought up young woman would never raise her voice to a man...or even talk to one the way you are talking to me," the guard stated. Esi raised her dark eyebrows.

"Ah yes. Well...I'm not a well brought up woman. And I can speak to whomever I want however I want to speak to them. Now would you please let me through?" Esi asked as kindly as she could.

"I suppose. But only after you tell me where you are going. You don't look to much like a bandit to me," the guard replied.

"Thank you. I am going anywhere my feet will bring me. I am trying to escape a---an unreasonable marriage." Esi replied, her smile beaming upon her dark face. The guard nodded.

"We see a lot of that. Many young women...even girls that are escaping from their planned marriages. My sister tried to run away--but then she realized what a great man her fiancé was. They had a great wedding...a few kids came along with it...and then they lived happily ever..."

"Yes, I understand," she interrupted, "and I hope they continue to live well, but..."

"Actually," the guard stopped her, "her husband died. A few weeks ago...but then she married another man....Quite a nice guy..."

"Yes, well I hope they have a nice life. Now will you please let me through?" Esi begged.

"I suppose. But I must warn you that there are many strange beings about...at this time of the year," the guard continued as he began to turn the wheel holding the gate closed to open it for Esi, "It's the trading season. Merchants and gypsies about. So...try to stay away from some of the ones that look a bit suspicious. We've had a few cases of murders and such. These days, people are getting so bad and criminals roam just about every street. Soon we'll be surrounded by them and then we'll have no where to go to escape them. It's such a crazy world." And as the guard continued to warn Esi and explain about the bad times there are, Esi stood about eagerly to enter and fill her empty belly with all of the many kinds of food there were just awaiting for her to come and buy them.

And after a while of talking with the guard and waiting for him to open the gate, it was finally opened and Esi hastily bid a kind farewell to the armored King of Garrior's Royal Guard. He gladly bid a kind farewell to her and explained, "Remember that for you to leave the gates, you must travel to the far east of the kingdom and exit through that gate." She only sighed thinking of the walk she would have to make just to exit the kingdom.

***********************


	8. The wizards

Author's note: Please keep Reviewing! Anyway, sorry I took so long just to post some more. I'm just a little busy with work and school. I'm on vacation right now, so that's why I have more. I'll try posting another chapter later. 

William

*******

William had spent most of his day roaming the market place and wondering of his magician friend. Rellin always had been a bit of a question. No one knew everything about him--such as his past life before he was a magician...or if he even had a family. But no one seemed to think it was that important. Rellin never spoke of himself very much and he always seemed to change the subject if anyone did. But then most magicians were like that. They felt that if they spoke of their private lives...they would somehow accidentally reveal the answers to their magic tricks--if they even were tricks.

And as the sun disappeared slowly behind the hills and mountains, William turned to leave the marketplace and return to the castle for the night. He sighed as he started off towards the castle because he knew that he would probably be spending the night alone. Rellin would probably be out all night with his silversmith friend...drinking and laughing the night away. And William would be all alone gazing over the kingdom from the high castle terrace. And then the magician would arrive at the castle after a few days of letting the prince's mind torture from waiting. Rellin would also come up with some sort of excuse and he would top it off with a loud laugh--which would only annoy William even more.

But as the young prince finally came up to the castle gates, he saw something quite different than normal. There were no guards guarding the castle. A strange way of greeting the young prince to his home. Usually there would be plenty of guards--even too much to count; for William had tried once to count them when he was younger, but somewhere in the three hundreds he lost count and decided against ever trying to count them again. But this night carried a strange array of events--and he felt as if something was incredibly wrong. Being that this feeling only occurred to the prince when the most terrible events took place, the prince ran about in an apprehensive way as fast as his legs could bring him-towards the castle.

*********

The night brings upon a dark shadow on the lands, and yet there are still signs of life that hint that the darkness that seems everlasting-will, eventually, come to an end. But this night was different; there were no beings in sight and there lay upon the kingdom a deathly silence that seemed to be calling the living into its death traps. And the prince seemed to have noticed this. His breaths became only drifts that would come as loud bellows to the death night and the only sound in the dark, night air. 

William came up to the castle gates and found them already opened...as if they were expecting him--or maybe, because they had been expecting others that the prince was ignorant of. And then a strong wind started with groans and whispers that filled the night and swung the opened gates about in its fury. This sent a cold shiver that ran up the prince's spine and he found himself running at an incredible speed up to the castle entrance.

The inside of the castle was just as deserted as the outside. There were no signs of life anywhere and the silence that crept in the darkest corners and the smallest cracks seemed like poison to the prince's mind. "Is...is anyone there?" the prince called out in the great halls. He almost seemed unable to recognize the steps that he took in his own castle. The darkness seemed to cloak it with its dark shadow and give it new appearance. "Why is it so dark tonight?" the prince spoke aloud to himself, possibly to comfort himself. He was given no comforting answer.

"William? Is that you?" a dark voice whispered from the darkness. The prince jumped at the sound and felt his heart pulsating. Then he heard a loud bellowing laugh. "It is only me, Will," the voice explained. And from the darkness, an older man wearing a dark robe stepped into view of the prince.

"Rellin, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you for a while," the prince answered. He expected a laugh from his old magician friend, but he received none. "Is everything alright?" William asked the magician. Rellin shook his head.

"No, my friend. Everything is wrong." The magician strode over to an unlit torch that hung among the walls. He clasped his hands together and whispered something that the prince couldn't understand...maybe because it was spoken in a language unknown to the prince. Though, the prince did know many different languages. For example, he could speak Elfish, English, Dhan (the official language of the Ogres), and Mkinr--the language used by the distant dark witches. Yet, he did not comprehend the sounds that the magician spoke of.

After a short moment of concentrating on something within his hands whilst the prince gazed wondrously upon him, the magician opened his hands and, in the prince's shock, carried within it, a small reddened ball of glowing light. Rellin held his opened hands before the torch and blew the ball of flame onto it. "Well, that's better," the magician remarked as the room remarkably lit up. He rubbed his hands together and straightened his robe-as if it were messed. And then he smiled at the prince who stood beside him with his mouth gaping in astonishment. "What?" the magician asked, as if it weren't anything out of the usual.

"How--how did you do that?" the prince questioned, whilst his mouth was still hanging opened and his hands were shaking. "You used...**magic**!" the prince remarked. Rellin laughed.

"Yes, boy. What? You've never seen magic before? Don't you remember the lesson I used to give you?" the magician asked, his face showing deep disapproval. "Don't tell me you've forgotten! I thought you weren't dimwitted like your parents! I suppose I was wrong." He rubbed his head. "Well? Answer me boy! You saw the magic I performed....I could use my magic to blow you up if you don't speak!"

William swallowed. He thought about what the magician said. _Rellin **could **blow me up! _he thought. "I--I just never saw magic like **that **before! I only thought that you did--tricks! Not real magic!" 

Rellin laughed. "You stupid, stupid boy! I'm not a magician anymore! Who in God's name would ever **want **to be a magician?! I am a wizard-for God's sake!" Rellin yelled. William gaped in pure shock at the once-magician's words.

"You're a...wizard?!" William spoke, his voice trembling. "But--wizards aren't allowed in my kingdom!" he yelled at Rellin. The wizard laughed.

"Son, you'd be lucky to even get a piece of this kingdom when your father dies. This is not your kingdom and it probably never will," the wizard explained to the prince, whilst his eyes mocked the boy.

"What are you saying? You have no right to talk to me as you are doing! I am royalty and it is I whom you shall be bowing down to!" William bellowed, forcing himself not to fall below some wizard.

"Ahh--but there is much that you obviously do not understand, my boy. First of all--your father is already dead. And second of all..."

"My father! He's...dead?" William cried out. His tears were already streaming down his pale face. "He can't be! You're lying! There is no way that he could be dead!" And after screaming these words, the prince fell to the cold, stone floor and wept. The wizard only gazed at the pitiful sight and sneered,

"It was your father's own stupidity that lead him to his...unfortunate death. He went on a fool's mission because of a dream that appeared within his head. Dreams can betray you--they can lie to your mind and most people cannot do anything but trust them," Rellin explained, his voice showing the least most sympathy. "If your brainless father hadn't rid of me, the most powerful wizard in all the kingdoms, then he would never have died." 

William looked up at the wizard with the deepest hatred glowing within his eyes. "You---you killed him!" the prince yelled. "You poisoned his mind and killed him! I knew you were behind this...and why you somehow showed up just when my father had left. You're probably even behind this darkness that has befallen upon my kingdom!"

Rellin laughed. "Ahh...so you aren't a stupid as your father. But, you are a little bit wrong about a few things. **I **never killed your father. But...my fellow wizards did, on my behalf. And I shall explain everything to you--about the darkness and my arrival and even about all of your slain servants and guards." William gasped, and Rellin smiled and continued. "Yes, yes. I was in charge of that too. But I still cannot trust you. I still have to earn the trust of the rest of the kingdom...and I can't have some spoiled teenage prince ruining about my plans can I? But don't fret--the dungeons are very clean...I hope." 

William gasped and jumped up at these last words. He made a run to the great wooden door, but his plan went wrong when the doors closed in front of him. "You can't do this!" he screamed. The wizard laughed.

"Yes...I can," Rellin replied. William ran towards the staircase and climbed the stairs as fast as he could. His breaths were becoming harder and his heart was racing. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had always thought of Rellin as one of his greatest friends; he would never have thought of the wizard as his betrayer. And now he was running for his life from the man whom he had once trusted his life with. But, he was no match for the power that this wizard was capable for. And as he found the top of the stairs, he found himself staring at two other wizards. These wizards also wore robes, much the same as Rellin's. They even had Rellin's grin and long, white beard. William felt his forehead covered with sweat and he turned as fast as he could and raced back down the stairs. And when he reached the bottom and saw Rellin grinning cunningly, he realized that no matter what he did, no matter what he said, he could not escape from the clutches of these wizards. He covered his face with his hands and fell once again onto the floor, helplessly. 


	9. Darkness

A.N: Here is another chapter thingy. I think I'm doing pretty good getting this story done(considering all of the other stories that I have lying around unfinished). Anyway, please Review. I love to read reviews. Anyway, I'm off to Haiti in two days(for a mission trip)...so I won't be able to add on to this for a week. I'll post more when I return, though. Thanks.

******************

Esi

***

The land was desolate. With all of the ranting and raving from the King's Guard, Esi had expected the Kingdom to be crowded with merchants and mere villagers brought together by the annual merchant trading. But, to her surprise, there were none. The stone street that ran through the main of the castle village was...deserted. And a strong gust of chilling wind swept through the kingdom, leaving Esi to her shivering and teeth chattering self. 

Esi stepped onto the street and walked slowly, gazing around her at the silent homes and buildings. There were hardly any lights on in these houses...only a few seemed to have a small light shining from their windows. She considered going up to these few lighted homes and asking their owners if she could accompany them on this strange night. But, after a small consideration, she chose not to bother these people. She wasn't quite fond of people anyway...mostly because of bad confrontations. And so, Esi passed these homes with only a small glance towards them, and she continued to roam the silent streets that still mystified her. 

****

Esi had walked these streets for what seemed like hours...until she could walk no further. And it was not because she had no energy to continue, but it was because she could not see. It had come upon her so suddenly...and she could hardly realize that it was upon her until she was enclosed with the darkness. She had been walking just as she had been for hours, until she felt a shadow fell on her. She looked suddenly up towards the sky and she gazed shockingly as the sun began to disappear before her eyes. The sun seemed to have been diminishing before her and then it came--the unexplainable darkness that spread across the land. The darkness extended across the once blue sky and enclosed it with its deathly silence. Esi could only watch in awe.

And after the entire sky was encased with pure darkness, Esi found herself weeping on the cold, stone streets. Everything was now in the darkness, and even the few houses that had the small lights were now gone from sight, because the darkness had taken their lights along with the earth's. She couldn't see a thing...and she felt as if she were blinded by the darkness. She hadn't expected her journey to turn out so. Now there was nothing left for her to do, but wait and hope that the darkness will cease and she will be saved. 

______________________

William

********

Rellin and the other two wizards gazed spitefully at the vulnerable prince that was tied up before them. William had tried to escape but could not prevail. He laid helplessly on the floor with his mouth gagged and his arms and legs tied together to keep him from trying to escape. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine this nightmare away, but once he opened them, the wizards were still there...glaring cruelly at his face. 

"We have indeed succeeded, Master Rellin," one of the other two wizards exclaimed. Rellin nodded at his reply.

"Yes, Gion, we have. But, our task is not fully finished. We have our little prince captured, but we need to make sure that he will never bother us again. While my darkness still subsists, we must deal with what to do with this prince **and **how we will win the trust and allegiance of the people," Rellin explained. The wizard, Gion, nodded in reply.

"Yes...but, Rellin, we still haven't consented on who will be in charge," the other wizard, Yien, spoke. And at these words, Rellin began clench his hands with anger. 

"You ignorant fool! How many damn times have I told you! I am the Master and it is I who will be in charge! I will rule this kingdom and what I say shall be done!" Rellin bellowed. "Now...if you want to be of some use, you can be the one to think of what shall be done to the prince. Maybe in that scrawny brain of yours, you can figure out that!"

Yien clenched his teeth. "Yes _Master,_" he sarcastically replied. 

Rellin turned to him. "Are you mocking me?!" he screamed. "You have better not, because I will have you turned into a hideous beast for an eternity!" And at his own words, the Master wizard chuckled. "A beast...**a beast!"** And then he turned to his fellow wizards. "Ahh, my friends...I have come up with a most intriguing solution to our problem. This spoiled brat that calls himself a prince...will get his just punishment. He cost me my place in this castle years ago--and he will pay." The other two wizards looked at each other in confusion. "Now, now. There's no need to exchange glances. But, what I **do **need is for you two to gather up your magic and prepare it for the prince. We will practice our spell of Transfiguration...and the prince shall be transfigured into a creature that he himself fears the most. A creature that hides among the woods to escape the mocking of his once-own people. And he shall accept the name of--The Beast."

***************


	10. Memories

Esi

***

When one is considerably encased by pure darkness and has yet nothing to do, one's mind begins to awaken and remind the body of past memories. And for some, it is luck--because their memories are only filled with love and comfort from all of their good times. But, for others, their mind poisons them... sometimes driving that person mad. Like a saying that was once told: "It can drive an insane man sane and a sane man crazy." And this was the insanity that Esi so longed to defeat...because her memories could destroy her.

**

"Oh Esi!" a voice echoed within Esi's mind. A voice that was so familiar. "Esi! Come quick! Father is home! You _must _tell him of your good fortune!" And then the vision appeared. It was a memory that appeared within Esi's mind. And in it, she saw Pearl. Beautiful Pearl. And she saw her other sisters running into the room, which Esi now noted as the living room--a once alive room, until Father had become ill. Esi's other two sisters were also beautiful and had the same beautiful golden hair that so ran through the family, except for one time-when the mistake of a child had been born. The other two sisters were named Crystal and Diamond, which had only made Esi's name feel out of place. 

And then Esi saw herself...standing in the farthest corner of the room--awaiting her long awaited father. He had been away on one of his trading trips. (Some of his trips would keep him away from his family for over a year--which, of course, would not improve the relationship between father and daughter too much.) And she saw herself holding a small object--some sort of paper. And then her father slowly came into view. He was a tall and built man with a lovely smile and a great vast of strength for a man of his age (nearly 50 I suppose). He had a long white beard with a few spots of gray still remaining and a big stomach that he was always teased about by his wife and older daughters. Though, Esi had never really talked to him; she was too afraid of his looks that he gave to her. Because when she ever even gave a small comment, her father would look her way and in his eyes-he would show a great disapproval and he would almost seem to show his hatred for her being brought into the world by him. And it was these times that she would regret and hate herself for displeasing her father, and she would hide in her room until her father would once again forget her and ignore her just as he has for her entire life.

Once her father had entered the room, Esi's sisters were all over him. "Father! We missed you so!" they cried together. Father laughed. 

"I missed you all too," their father replied, his eyes wet with tears. He wore his joyous smile and hugged his precious daughters tightly. And then, as he was embracing his children, his sighted Esi in the corner of the room. He paused for a second to look at her. And it may have been in this glance that he considered embracing his youngest daughter, but instead he only turned away and kissed his golden haired children. 

"Father," Pearl said, "Esi has been bestowed a great honor." Father glanced back at his youngest daughter. He remained silent. Pearl continued, "She has been accepted to work for the King himself. Can you believe it?! Her hard work has finally been paid off!" Pearl seemed to be the only one excited. Crystal and Diamond only stared at their odd sister in jealousy, and Father remained silent.


	11. A memory continued

Author's note: Please Read and Review! Please? I swear if you do I will write a TON more! All you have to do is press the review button at the bottom of this page and then write one. And believe me--the review will be much appreciated! 

************* 

"Why?" father finally asked, his face clouded with confusion. And indeed he did not know why this had happened. Why of all of his beautiful daughters had Esi been chosen? It was one of the most greatest honors to be chosen by royalty...and here was this homely, shy and awkward child that was given this honor. He was mystified. 

Pearl looked at Esi waiting for her to explain it herself to Father, but after hearing nothing, she explained it herself. "Esi just happened to be walking by at the right moment--I suppose. She hasn't really told my exactly why she **was **chosen. But, nonetheless, we must be happy for her. This is a great honor for our family." Esi only stared at the floor, still hidden by the shadows of the corner of the room. 

"Why were you not chosen, Pearl?" father demanded. "Were you not good enough?" he asked. Pearl's smile left her face. 

"Father! I was not there! How could I possibly have been chosen if I wasn't even there for them to see me? Esi was there! And anyway, it was Esi that they wanted...not Diamond...not Crystal...and not me," Pearl yelled. And then she turned and left the room.

Father stood silently for a small moment, as if questioning his daughter's outburst, but in the end, he only sighed and ignored what his daughter had just told him. "Well...I am very tired and hungry. Where did you mother go to? I hope she has dinner ready," he said, and he walked out of the room whilst not even making eye contact with his youngest daughter, who still stood in the shadows with tears covering her dark face.

And then the memory faded...

Esi laid on the cold stone street and wept until she could no longer weep. She couldn't bear remembering how her father had treated her. She never really understood why her father had always hated her. He loved his other daughters and always reminded them that...but never once had he ever said that he loved Esi. She knew that it was probably because she was unlike her sisters. Her father probably felt the same way her mother felt about her. Though, mother was different...she never really wanted Esi to know how she felt. But, when she had left the house some nights to walk alone under the stars---Esi had followed. Esi heard every word she said when she cried to the One above. And even though mother thought she was the only one to cry over this, she was wrong; because every night that mother cried, Esi cried too.

And as she was weeping, yet another memory appeared. But, unlike all of Esi's other memories, this one seemed to be the only one that showed no sorrow and pain--but showed the one time that she met someone who truly liked her as who she was. 

As the vision slowly appeared, she saw herself walking gaily along the cobblestone street of her kingdom's Noble Town. The Noble Town was far by the richest and most elegant streets of the entire kingdom, for the streets were immaculate and clean from any peasants and mere villagers. This was the part of the kingdom where only nobles could buy and trade, which made Esi's presence of great questioning. Esi and her family were not, of course, peasants...for they were well off and they would even occasionally (actually, more than often) attend the most elegant and extravagant masques that were thrown in the kingdom. But, they would still, from time to time, have a rather arduous time with paying the King's taxes (which was the trouble with the Kingdom, because it would spend so much money and time in arranging such masques, that they would raise the taxes frequently so that they would be able throw even bigger ones) and that, of course, brought them down from the list of riches, to nearly struggling. 

But, actually, there really was a good reason for Esi to be walking along these such streets. Esi was only at the age of perhaps eleven, and her mother finally brought it up that she should have a job just as everyone else her age had. Her sisters were already spending almost their entire day doing their work. Diamond was working for the old Mistress Miranda ( a nasty wretch of a woman who lived beyond the Noble Town in the dark streets of the SilverWood--which was the name of the street that only the old Nobles' houses stood upon). Diamond was sewing embroidery and doing the small odds and ends that were needed to be done for a woman of Miranda's age. And then there was Crystal, who was busy helping out with the Master Rolir's wife, who was pregnant and due very soon. Pearl was also busy---doing all that she does best---helping people, by passing out the loaves of bread for the poor and giving all that she receives to those who truly need it. She never asked for anything from anyone and she always gave, never to take. Mother had been greatly pleased with her daughters, but she still needed to do something with her youngest. Esi would only stay quietly alone in her bedroom and gaze out her window, hoping for a better life. But that was before Mother finally brought up the nerve to speak to her child about her thoughts. 


	12. Meeting Will

A/N: Sorry it took FOREVER to update, but here's another chapter:

________________________________________________________

Beautiful: Chapter 12:

"Esi?" Mother asked during dinner, one night. The dinner has gone about silently, mostly because of Father's absence, and Mother's voice seemed to echo as she spoke. Esi lifted her head at the sound and stared curiously at her mother. 

"Yes?" Esi finally managed to answer.

"Daughter, you seem a bit...distraught lately."

Esi stared, confused. "I hardly consider myself distraught, Mother," she replied. 

"Yes, but...sweetie, you seem to spend most of your time alone. And doing what? Nothing. Nothing that is actually worth your time. And I've been worrying about you much, lately. I see myself as...well...the one to blame for this. You need to be doing what all of the other girls your age are doing."

"And what is that, Mother? What could possibly be that important?" Esi asked. (She was becoming quite agitated at this point, because it was the most annoying thing to her when her mother gave her such lectures on how to be a normal, elegant young woman...just like "everyone else".)

Mother sighed. "Esi, do you see how your sisters are acting? See all the good that they have been doing?" she questioned, turning her head towards her other daughters (she was obviously trying to get at least one of them to speaking...to make Mother's point). 

After a few grunts and gestures, Mother finally got one of her other daughters to speak. It was Diamond. "Yes, Esi. You know, you could come and help out with Mistress Miranda. She can be quite annoying at times, but when you think about it, it's not really her fault. She's an old, wrinkled woman who's hair is all matted and old-colored. If I looked like her---well, I'd sure give hell too..."

"Diamond!" Mother interrupted, "Don't ever speak like that. I was trying to make a point, but you've seemed to make the situation even worse. And you should never speak of your elders as you have. That is the utmost mistake that a young woman can make! How do you expect any man to court you if you still act like a little girl?"

Diamond lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she said. Mother nodded and turned back to Esi.

"What I am trying to say...is that it would please me and it would greatly help you, if you started doing something to improve yourself. Such as...helping your elders or doing some sort of good. You know...something that is worth your time, and would help with you meeting some young men. Nothing too strenuous and no man's job. But, you see, we women need to prove ourselves. And we need to get our pretty faces out in the public, so that we will have a wider variation of courting men. And so...I want you to go out tomorrow, into Noble town, and offer yourself as a maid or something useful. You could earn some spending money for the great masques and help out around our family. Not that we need it much, but a little extra gold won't hurt much, will it?" 

"Are we going poor?" was the only question Esi asked. 

Mother nearly had a stroke. "Of course not!" she seemed to spit out. "We are one of the richest families on our street! I just want you to go do something with yourself...it will build you character...and of course, find you a husband!" 

"Yes, Mother," was all that Esi said in a reply.

***

And then, the next morning, she went out as her Mother had told her to. She walked along her street until she came to the Noble Town entrance. (She had no problem with the guard, because Mother had made sure that she was dressed in the best dress that was in their house, and when Mother was finished with her, she looked just as elegant and classy as all the rest of the high Nobles.) So, when she entered the Noble streets, she was only glanced at quickly, and eventually fell in with the rest of the crowd. 

It took her quite a while to rummage through the street, because, just as normally, it was packed with practically all of the Nobles in her kingdom. There were High Lords, their wives, Chancellors, and many other Nobles of great importance. And it was even said that sometimes (though, very rarely) the King and Queen, themselves would come out and shop in these streets. Esi would often wonder of this, because if it were really the King and Queen, why would they ever want to come out of their castle? Wouldn't they have everything that they could possible want? They had hundreds of servants that would get or do anything that was ever asked of them. And even if one of them had possibly wanted to go outside for a change, they could go out in the Royal Garden or step out onto the castle veranda (Which has the most beautiful view of the kingdom and its splendor). So, why would they ever want to go out amongst their lesser? And these questions ran through Esi's mind as she made her way through the crowds, until she had reached the farthest side of the town. 

Then she just stood there. She didn't really know what else to do. Mother had just told her to go out to Noble Town and find someone to take her in. Esi thought that the whole idea was utterly stupid and annoying. She didn't see why she had to work. All of these years she had considered herself and her family as being rich...and then all of a sudden her mother is ordering her to go find work and help out with the family. Though Mother didn't exactly admit that, is was quite obvious that it was true. Never in her life had Mother ever admitted to be less than she thought herself to be. She made herself believe she was beautiful and rich and had the best life anyone could ever have, but deep down within her heart, she knew that she wasn't all of that. But she would never admit it. She would never admit to anything that was bad. 

As the vision continued, Esi saw herself walking on along the Noble streets, getting even farther and farther from the town. She was heading towards the castle (not that she would ever get in, mind you). She had become so bored in waiting for something that she didn't even know what it was, so she had decided to walk along the castle gates. These gates were a long stretch of bright silver metal that were adorned with beautiful flowers. The Royal gardener was the best gardener that could be found in all the land, and his work was greatly praised because of his divine array of diverse flowers. And Esi had decided to walk along these gates and pick some of these beautiful flowers while no one was watching.

Only, her plan went amiss. She had only managed to pick a daisy, when she heard another's voice. "What do they want of me? Why am I the only one who is forced to this---this load of..." and the voice went on and on, cursing everything it could think of. It obviously didn't realize that it was being heard. Esi stopped and looked about, but could see nothing beyond the castle gate. Only then did she realize the voice was coming _from _the castle garden.

She held the daisy close to her heart and followed the gate until she was as close to the voice as she could possibly be. And then she peeked through the bars, and saw a boy around her own age sitting on a bench in the middle of the flowers. "Hello," she whispered. She didn't expect him to hear her, but he did.

"Who are you?" he replied. He stood up from the bench and started to walk to Esi. Esi studied him as he walked towards her. He was rather tall, with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes; and he wore an expensive wardrobe which told Esi he was rich and important. 

And then he came before her with a smile on his face. "Well? I've never seen you before. But perhaps that's because I don't live here. What's your name?"

Esi forced a smile. "My name is Esriella. It's a stupid name, but I'm called by everyone Esi."

William nodded. "Esriella. Hmm. I like it. It's rather different, but difference is sometimes better, don't you think?" he asked.

"I suppose. But most of the time it seems a curse. What's your name?" Esi asked in return.

"My name is William. A really normal and boorish name," he answered. He rubbed his chin. "Did you hear me earlier, when I was talking to myself?"

Esi nodded. "Yes. I couldn't help but hear you. I didn't know anyone would be here. Most of the time no one ever comes out into the castle gardens. Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting. My father insists that I come with him on his business affairs, so that I will become used to being a..." he paused, "a person who will inherit his job," he replied nervously. 

"Oh. And what is this job? Is he a gardener?" Esi asked him.

"Uhh...yes, he is. He's a royal gardener. But from another kingdom, of course. We come from the kingdom of Garrior." William began to sweat nervously.

"Uh huh," she replied sarcastically, "I've never heard of a kingdom called Garrior before. Where is it?" 

"It's very far away from here. In a distant land. But believe me--it does exist. I would never lie about such things. Were you beginning to believe that I was?" he asked.

Esi shook her head and smiled. "No, I wasn't. I was just asking you where it was. I've never been outside this kingdom, and I don't know where anything is like out there. I was just asking, not imposing."


	13. Frozen in Time

A/N:I am terribly sorry it took so long. I got married...moved out...didnt have a computer for a while. And because of all that, i couldnt update any of my storied. i apologize. but i have returned and i will update way more often. so...yea. this is kinda a short chappy...but the next one will be way longer. um, anyway, please R&R! i'll give whoever reviews and big giant warm cookie. :)

* * *

Esi

* * *

Esi smiled at the vision in her head. William was the first and only friend she ever had. He looked and talked to her as if she were his equal. Never had anyone treated her this kindly. She remembered being the happiest that day. She did not go home until the sky turned dark and night befell her. She had spent the entire day with the William boy. The strange gardener.

"I see you like daisies," he commented on her that afternoon, as they walked through the giant royal garden. For some reason, no one seemed to care. The king's servants would come and go through the gardens and the giant castle yard, but once they saw William, they would all bow their heads and walk quickly away, leaving him be. Strange, but when asked, William had only said that he was from a quite respected family.

"Yes, I love all flowers," Esi replied finally. She noticed William staring at her from the side.

"Well, I think the most beautiful flower is the jasmine." He bent over and picked a flower. And then held it up for her, smiling as she gazed at the beautiful purple flower in his fingers. "Here," he said, giving it to her. Esi smiled a real true smile at that moment. The most sincere smile she had ever given.

It was one of the greatest memories she had ever had. Of when she had met her friend William. But suddenly her heart grew sad and the vision disappeared, for she remembered him leaving. He lived in another kingdom…away from her. And that night was the last time she had ever seen him. A few times, though, she would find herself walking through Noble Town…just for the hope of maybe seeing him again…and she would find a jasmine sitting along the gates of the royal garden. Somehow she knew it was from him.

* * *

Just as her visions left her, the sky above her began to rumble. And she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. It was so incredible bright, that she had to hold back a scream. But what made it even more unbelievable was that the bolt remained there, almost…stuck…in the deathly dark sky. Something strange and terrible was happening, she knew it.

As horrific as it seemed, it was still somewhat of a blessing. She could see again, and that meant more to her than anything, for she wanted nothing more than to escape from the terrible kingdom. A kingdom that must be full of such evil…to have a pitch black sky and a silence so deadly.

Quickly she jumped up and wiped the tears from her face. She gathered her things and took off running, back to the castle gates she had entered from. Yes, she was told she could not exit from these gates, but she'd have to be completely insane to go through the entire kingdom just to get to the other one. She'd fight if she had to. In her mind she knew she'd do anything to escape.

* * *

She ran through the streets as fast as her weak legs could take her. All that ran through her mind was "_Run Run!_" She could barely see, even with the bolt in the sky, but somehow she was finding her way through it all. With her heart racing and pounding, she ran like a phantom through the death streets. It seemed like there was no one at all left within the kingdom, for she saw nothing. No sign of life.

At least she thought so, until she tripped on something in her way, and fell on her face in the stone street. "Oh god…" she mumbled, grabbing her leg in pain. And then she felt it. The thing that she must've tripped on. It was soft like human flesh…and then she turned around and saw what she already knew. She had tripped on a human body.

She screamed and fell backwards in tears. Was it…dead? She wondered. It was not moving…not at all. Esi stood up and made her way over to the body. Close enough, she saw that it was the body of a woman…and her face seemed frozen in shock. It was as if she had seen something so terrible, that she froze dead. But somehow, it didn't make much sense. Her arms were stretched out before her, but stuck in that position. No matter how much Esi tried to move it, it just would not move. It was almost like a…spell. A spell that froze her in time. And then it all began to make sense. The deathly silence, the way even the light around her died, and the way everyone seemed…vanished.

In a rushed panic, she found herself racing to the nearest house. Inside she found everyone…frozen. Frozen at their dinner tables, mothers frozen while hugging their children, babies frozen in their cribs, dogs frozen at their master's feet.It was like a nightmare. No matter where she ran, no matter what house she barged in, everything was stuck…frozen in time. And in tears and sobs of horror, she heard it. The loud shrieking laughter…

* * *

Racing back to thekingdom gates, she pounded mercifully on it. "Let me out!" she screamed in terror. But no one heard her. "Please! Help me!" she cried. Pounding harder and harder on the giant gates until her fists started bleeding. She saw no sign of the royal guard and she knew that he was probably dead...or frozen like the rest of them. It's no use, she thought. And in terror, she knew that she'd never escape. She would probably turn out like the rest of them. Hopeless and stuck, never to return back to normal. And deep in her mind, she accepted her fate...believing that the lowest beings do not deserve to live or escape from terror. She believed that she deserved no better.

"**Et lyn estarr!"** she heard echo through the kingdom. And then she saw what she never believed she would ever see.

* * *

A/N: now REVIEW! 


	14. The Beast

A/N: new chapter. I've returned and will be working on all of my stories again. This time i vow to finish each and every one of them. I've become serious now. lol.

* * *

Esi

* * *

She heard the screams, so loud they seemed to pierce the night air. And then three robed wizards rose into the air above her. Esi had never before seen wizards. She had only heard of them from Pearl's countless suitors. Never had she ever imagined seeing them herself. Seeing them rise into the sky like evil gods, holding out their hands to the kingdom below them, ready to wreak havoc.

The wizards chanted something she could not understand, their eyes lighting up like a demon's. She could see their lit eyes from where she was standing, hiding behind a small village home. Their voices sounded like a chorus of demonic beings chanting in union.

And then the earth rumbled like an earthquake, deep in its core.

_What in God's name…_Esi fell to her knees as the earth began to shake. The wizards' voices grew louder, more fierce, and as they chanted each word, the earth shook harder and harder. She looked up at the wizards only to find the kingdom's great castle floating in the dark sky above her, the wizards moving it with the great power they possessed.

* * *

William

* * *

Darkness. It lingered in his mind like a poison. He did not know what had happened or where he was. He only remembered the look on Rellin's face as he betrayed his former friend.

"I don't understand this," William repeated over and over as he laid on the damp floor he assumed was that of his castle's dungeon. He had only been there once before, on a dare his cousin had given him. They had both been terrified of the dungeons. The rats that lived off of the prisoner's flesh (as his cousin had told him), the skeletons of the men who died down there, the reek of the place, the darkness. But he had wanted to prove his courage to the only one who would care, his cousin at the time. And he made it past the guards, past his father and into the dark caged basement. He had been proud then, glowing with defiance and boldness. If only he had known that one day he would be trapped in that exact place. How ironic it all was made him even more upset. So upset that he pounded his fists against the floor and screamed. Although, it was not a scream at all….It was rather a thunder of a roar.

He jumped up in shock and terror. _Dear God…_He touched his face with his hands. Hands that were not even hands at all. _No…_his mind raced. He saw a glimmer of light from the torch that hung outside of his cell door and he raced over to it, holding his hands out to see the terror for himself.

He roared again in horror as his large clawed hands showed in the light before him. He snarled and growled, howled in despair. "**I AM A PRINCE, YOU HEAR ME?!" **he yelled out to no one in particular. His voice sounded like that of a demonic beast, his words slurring and terrifying to the ear. He wailed in disbelief at what was happening to him. It couldn't be, It can't be.

And then the castle shook and he fell hard onto the floor, his hairy disgusting body twisting in his fall. The worst was not over yet. The wizards were up to something still…

* * *

Esi

* * *

Esi began to scream in horror when someone grabbed her, their hands tight around her head, drowning out her yells. The being lifted her up as she kicked furiously, and held her against her will.

"Quiet," it whispered threateningly, and she recognized the voice as that of a man's. "You **must** be quiet! Do not let them know you are here!" The man carried her further until the voices of the wizards seemed further away. And then his grip on her let up, and she dropped hard on the stone ground.

"How dare you!" she spat, pushing herself up and turning to the man who stood beside her. He ignored her words and was busy feeling the stones of the great kingdom walls. She had no idea what it was he was doing.

She stepped closer to him and suddenly gasped as she recognized the great armor the man wore. It was the Royal Guard she had met earlier. He had come to save her.

"It's you," she exclaimed, as he continued to search for something hidden in the stones. "You're the guard from earlier. I thought you'd be frozen…like everyone else."

"If you don't mind, ma'am," he agitatedly whispered, "I'd really appreciate if you calmed a bit down and talked a bit quieter. For you see, I've gone out of my way to help you, risked my **life** to save yours, and I'd rather not die from your loud mouth." He didn't even turn to look at her, he just continued pressing and rubbing against the stone wall.

"What are you even **doing?**" she whispered angrily, looking closer at what he was doing.

The guard backed up and looked her angrily (or at least she **thought** he was, since he still wore the armor from earlier, which hid his face from her view). "I'm looking for the secret way through," he replied. "I made it a while ago. I just have to figure out where exactly it is. Now please, ma'am, keep quiet. And perhaps keep an eye out for the wizards that will inevitably bring us to our death."

Esi sighed and walked away from the guard, looking up at the black sky. She heard the piercing chants, but looking around the sky, she found that the wizards had disappeared. They had vanished and had taken the castle with them. Yet the darkness still remained, as did the lightning bolt that was frozen in the sky.

She raced back to the guard and stepped in front of him. "They're gone," she said, despite the guard's angry sighs. "I don't know where they went. They disappeared….and the castle is gone too."

"And so shall we," the man explained, pushing past her and stepping through a hole in the wall that had suddenly appeared. "You can remain here if you wish, but I'm getting the hell outta here."

* * *

A/N: now review hehe 


End file.
